Desastre
by hikari-loka
Summary: Cuando la ambición no encuentra camino, solo se puede tener esperanza, pero si uno sabe que le arrebatarán todo, ¿De qué sirve esta? Solo queda tomar las decisiones correctas y esperar…-"Tu nunca me decepcionarías, ¿verdad…Choromatsu?"/(KaraChoroOso)/Au Dioses del Olimpo con algunas modificaciones


En el eco del pasillo se escuchó el revoloteo de unas alas que iban a gran velocidad, casi parecían las de un colibrí debido al apurado paso en el iban. Entre las diversas columnas de mármol pulido que parecían nunca haber sido profanadas por un mortal una sombra se trasladaba a gran velocidad hacia el recinto más alejado y grande de aquel edificio.

Justo al final del pasillo se ejercía una sala con un único trono que, a pesar de parecer vacía, no perdía su elegancia e imponencia. Cuando por fin la sombra se detuvo la figura se arrodillo ante aquel que lo había invocado su presencias.

-Osomatsu-niisan…

La voz salió con un reproche mientras veía como el mencionado ni siquiera lo escuchaba y se dedicaba entre tanto a formar pequeños rayos en la punta de sus dedos lanzándolos de manera distraída a diferentes direcciones en el suelo, el menor rezaba para que ningún mortal tuviera mala suerte y fuera perjudicado por las acciones de su irresponsable hermano, pero estaba seguro que luego las noticias ya llegarían a sus oídos, no por nada ahora era el dios de los mensajeros.

-ah, Choromatsu

Cuando por fin el interlocutor se digno a reparar en la presencia del otro, una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro mientras se acomodaba en el trono embriagándose del poder que este le daba, queriendo aparentar mayor superioridad ante el otro. El menor humillado, por fin levantó y encaró al otro dios sin quitar la mirada de reproche de sus ojos retándolo a seguir sonriendo de tal manera.

-¿Para qué me has llamado? Sabes que tengo muchos mensajes que entregar, llamadas que atender…

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso, un dedo lo hizo callar colocándose entre sus labios y poco a poco colándose entre ellos para separarlos

-shhh…

El menor se sonrojo avergonzado por las acciones del mayor pero no demostró su inseguridad, apretó la mandíbula y dio un manotazo a la mano ajena separándose y tratando de contener su cólera mientras el otro soltaba una sonrisa

-Tranquilo Choromatsu, estas muy tenso-soltó otra risa mientras devolvía la mano para hacer su típico gesto de pasarse el dedo por debajo de la nariz de manera despreocupada.

Esto solo encolerizo mas al menor, quien iba a devolver una réplica hasta que lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que era en vano. Con un suspiro recobró la cordura y continuo- Niisan, habla ya...

Ante esto, el mayor por fin pareció comprender la situación y su actitud tomo un lado más serio mientras se acomodaba en su trono y colocaba sus dedos entrelazados para poder apoyar la barbilla entre estos.

-Veras Choromatsu, te he citado por un asunto importante, algo que nos concierne a todos y que me preocupa, un trabajo que solo tú, puedes realizar-Ante estas palabras en menor tragó saliva, era pocas veces en las que su hermano mayor se tomaba algo de manera seria y mas con esa actitud- …necesito de vigiles a Karamatsu

L a noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y por un momento no supo que pensar

-¿K-aramatsu? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

El mayor se relajó una vez dicho lo anterior, sin embargo su mirada no cambio

-No he tenido noticias de él desde hace un tiempo (unos siglos), y eso me preocupa, puede estar planeando algo

-P-pero él no es así, lo conocemos-reprochó nervioso- es muy torpe para planear algo, no es como si tuviera la inteligencia….

El menor se quedó callado al ver como la mirada de mayor no cambiaba y por el contrario, aumentaba su intensidad. Podía jurar veía la chispa en sus ojos y eso lo asustó.

-No es si lo planea o no, es solo tener una pequeña precaución, sabes que me gusta estar bien informado de lo que hacen mis hermanitos, conocer todos sus movimientos-aquello le salió con un tono más duró que lo demás- no por nada so el mayor y el encargado de vigilar todo-la sonrisa que embozó ante estas palabras no le dio mucha confianza, pero decidió no decir nada, todo sabían que tan posesivo era Zeus ante la insistencia de conservar el poder -después de todo, tu eres el mensajero de los dioses, ¿no?

La palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en su espalda pero sabía que tenía que aceptar su sentencia como era debido, después de todo se lo merecía por sus errores anteriores.

-si…-agachó ligeramente la cabeza apretando su caduceo pero luego se recuperó- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-te disfrazarás de ninfa de las aguas y te infiltraras poco a poco en su castillo- pronunció tranquilamente mientras se hurgaba la nariz

-¿QUÉ?- no podía creer aquello, no iba a caer tan bajo como ser una simple ninfa, era un DIOS después de todo, tenía su lugar- no voy a hacer eso, soy un dios, además, tengo mi puesto, no puedes obligarme a…

-¿Te recuerdo que me debes un favor por librarte de la ira de mamá por perseguir a una ninfa?

Un silencio se produjo en el menor ante, aun podía recordar la ira de su madre y casi hizo retumbar la tierra

-pero…

-¿o como ahora Atsushi ocupa tu puesto de manera temporal porque metiste la pata?

Aquellas palabras fueron toda la sentencia que necesitaba, ya no quería que su orgullo siguiera siendo pisoteado por su hermano mayor así que calló..

-…bien-suspiro-¿Cómo es la misión?

Pudo notar como una sonrisa se formaba en las facciones del mayor y desde ahí dedujo que cosas malas pasarían

-Toma, aquí está todo anotado- le extendió una hoja donde explicaba todo con unos dibujos horribles, suspiró, por algo su hermano no era el dios de las artes- hasta tiene dibujos- vio al mayor sonreír

-así que…-intento descifrar aquellos garabatos horribles

-Te transformaras en una ninfa, Todomatsu ya tiene la poción, te infiltraras en la guardia de Karamatsu y trataras de averiguar que hace, es simple-sonrió

-pero-intento protestar- ¿no las ninfas son todas mujeres?-dejó de leer (descifrar) el papel para mirar con desconfianza al mayor, quien solo sonrió

-detalles, detalles-le resto importancia- como tu dijiste, Karamatsu ni se dará cuenta

Con un último suspiro el menor acepto su sentencia y se preparó para partir con Todomatsu a conocer más sobre los detalles de su misión y prepararse mentalmente- bien…-las alas de sus pies comenzaron a revolotear, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su camino, uno de sus brazos fue jalado y termino en el regazo de su hermano

-Choromatsu…-la voz de mayor salió ronca e hizo que un escalofría recorriera la columna del menor quien pudo notar como sus ojos echaban chispas mientras lo miraba, esto casi hizo que se olvidará como tragar por un momento. Una mano se coló por debajo de sus ropajes hasta una pequeña marca ubicada en su muslo interno que sabía que el mayor conocía a la perfección pues el mismo la había hecho- no me decepciones-su mirada penetrante era tan fija que no podía apartar la vista- te esteré esperando- Con un último beso en la mano ajena el mayor lo dejo ir.

El corazón de Choromatsu revoloteó en su pecho tan rápido como las alas que lo impulsaban y tras un pequeño asentimiento huyó de la sala a toda velocidad. Odiaba cuando Osomatsu actuaba así, pero ya lo conocía y sabía que esa solo era una advertencia, no sabía que tenía en mente pero no debía meter la pata. Después de todo, las cosas irían bien, ¿no? Solo era una misión.

Solo hasta ahora lloraba el hecho de no tener el oráculo de su lado, todo por ponerse a perseguir ninfas, aquí estaba su castigo, solo le quedaba esperar….

* * *

Osomatsu observó como el menor se escapaba de sus garras a gran velocidad y no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija hasta perderlo de vista, por última vez se acomodó en su trono y apoyó una mano en su trono para acomodar su cabeza

-Atsushi

Con una voz firme llamo al alusivo y este, en un destello de luz se materializó a lado de él

-¿Si? ¿Osomatsu-sama?

El mayor no apartó la vista para mirarlo y siguió con los ojos fijos en el camino recorrido por su hermano

-Ya hice lo que me dijiste, ahora, revélame mas de la profecía-demandó

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de otro mientras se concentraba y sus ojos cambiaban de color al relatar los versos de aquella noticia que había surgido hace algunos días

-"A lo más valioso dejarás recorrer el mar, a los brazos del antagonista ira, a prueba se pondrá su lealtad y entonces el trono de rey podrá cambiar según las decisiones que tomará"

Al terminar de decir aquello último sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y volvió la mirada al mayor

-entonces, ¿Es todo?

Por fin el dios se dignó a mirar al otro con sus ojos vacios, como si su mente estuviera procesando una gran cantidad de información

-¿No me puedes decir mas?

Al escuchar esto e otro se puso nerviosos, pero decidió no ceder, después de todo el otro, le había encomendado esta tarea por obligación, bien podría regresar a su trabajo anterior de dirigir los vientos.

-si señor, al igual que su hermano-refiriéndose a Choromatsu- solo puedo ver pequeños detalles del futuro, pero según las decisiones, pueden cambiar, nada es completamente concreto, todo son pequeños vestigios de la futuro, e-eso…es parte del oráculo y sus predicciones…

El menor espero alguna respuesta del mayor, pero este solo volteo la cara y volvió a ver hacia el camino de su hermano sin decir nada

-bien…puedes retirarte

Con un suspiro de alivio el otro se fue tan rápido como vino a través de un rayo de luz y continuó con sus actividades, sin embargo la duda no se le fue, ¿Qué haria ahora Osomatsu? Aun que esa mirada no le daba mucha confianza, sabía que Choromatsu era de confianza para el mayor, sin embargo no conocía hasta donde podía llegar la ambición del mayor, solo podía tener esperanza que todo saliera bien y que Choromatsu tomara las decisiones correctas, porque si no…todos estarían perdidos. Lo bueno es que no le reveló a Osomatsu el último pedazo de la profecía

" y a tu amor te podrán arrebatar"

Solo podía ver y esperar… mientras tanto, Osomatsu solo espero en su trono, frió y sin nadie que lo pudiera calentar y con la incertidumbre susurrándole a sus espaldas…


End file.
